


Cosy

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 500 followers on tumblr celebration, All characters are made up though, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Haden is Hiccup's identical twin, I made him up, M/M, Modern AU, Sibling Incest, Twincest, technically, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Just a warm, cosy evening between Hiccup and his brother Haden. That's it. I don't have a wittier or more interesting summary.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Haden Haddock (OC), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Cosy

**So, for my 500 followers on tumblr celebration, here's a one shot!**

**Featuring some... brotherly love. You may or may not be familiar with my OC, Haden, but he's an identical twin of Hiccup's I created for a couple of fics, who also stars in a fic I've been gifted that you might have seen titled 'Complex'.**

**Just in case you missed the warning - will contain twincest.  
**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup swore at the door when his key wouldn't turn, fumbling as he had a couple of bags of shopping occupying one. Managing to get the damned thing open, he kicked it shut behind him for good measure. He grinned to himself when he heard absolutely _terrible_ singing coming from the bathroom, all ire immediately forgotten at the sound of that voice. The assault to music continued as he headed through to the kitchen, emptying the bags and putting things away in their rightful places, chuckling as Haden kept on going. After a couple of minutes, the singing stopped and the bathroom door opened, Hiccup hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs until he felt the other man's presence behind him.

"Damn, imagine thinking you can go out looking that fine."

"The funny thing is, I know that's purely vanity speaking."

Pierced lips stretching in a cheeky smirk, Haden shrugged and came closer, sliding his arms around Hiccup's waist.

"Yeah, well, you look a lot like me, so it's a compliment for us both."

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head fondly before he leant back in to Haden's hold. There was nothing quite like feeling Haden's arms wrapped around him, the two of them completely in sync. Even the steady thump of Haden's heart against his back seemed to mirror Hiccup's own heartbeat.

"You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd just think you were an ass."

"You love my ass. I'm gonna go dry my hair."

Haden squeezed Hiccup on the butt before he dashed off, giggling to himself. Hiccup rolled his eyes, unable to suppress a smile on his face. It was hard to see just how bright the colours Haden put in his hair all the time came out before he'd taken the blow-dryer to it, so he put the kettle on to make them both tea while he waited. As Haden wore his hair shorter than Hiccup did, it didn't take that long.

"Ta-daaaa!"

Haden leapt out in to the kitchen doorway, shirtless and smiling as he awaited Hiccup's appraisal.

"You're such a drama queen."

"So are you. We got it from mom. Whaddya think?"

The bulk of his hair was dyed black, hiding the natural reddish-brown colour beneath, but Haden also bleached various strips of it to put different, more ostentatious colours through it with semi-permanent dyes, letting them fade before picking a different colour instead. Last month had been an eye-catching bright purple. This month's colour turned out to be a rather lovely turquoise, and Hiccup nodded approvingly.

"Looks good. Made you tea."

"You're a diamond. Love you."

Haden dropped gracelessly into the other seat at the table in the kitchen, folding his long legs under it and smirking over his cup as he watched Hiccup eye his bare torso. Decorated with various tattoos and adorned with a handful of piercings, Haden's body was always fun to look at. A green jewel set in black metal glittered at his navel, matching black bars decorating each of his nipples and a snug black ring sat at each side of his lower lip. He'd also had his tongue pierced at one point, but it had gotten caught on his lip rings one too many times and so that had gone.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

Green eyes glittering with mischief, Haden scrubbed a hand through his short hair and grinned when Hiccup laughed at the way it stuck up all over the place.

"Mom called just after you left, I said we'd invite her over for dinner soon. Means resisting the urge to grope you for a few hours, but I _think_ I can survive. If you promise to make it up to me when she's gone."

"You're terrible."

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"Lucky for you."

Haden feigned being terribly wounded, always ridiculous and dramatic and he was absolutely, infuriatingly _right_ that Hiccup adored him in every way. After he was done being overdramatic, Haden downed the last of his tea, complained it was too hot to do so and coughed before swinging himself off his seat and meandering around the kitchen, talking about what they should make for dinner.

"Well, I've just been shopping, so you can basically make anything."

They both loved cooking, so the fridge and cupboards were often packed full of ingredients waiting to be played with. Finished with his own cup of tea, Hiccup joined Haden in choosing and then preparing their meal, filled with warmth and contentment about getting to spend so much time doing such simple things with Haden. His brother, his lover, and absolutely his best friend all rolled in to one package.

Once dinner was cooked and eaten, they cleaned up - Hiccup washed up, Haden dried - and had some ice cream for dessert. It was mostly an excuse to feed each other, Haden ranging from playfully lewd to outright obscene whenever Hiccup pushed a spoon into his mouth, holding Hiccup's gaze the entire time to watch his cheeks flush as his face heated, pulse climbing with the promise in his brother's face. Knowing how... _active_ the two could get, the twins mutually agreed to let dinner settle before anything more happened, but neither minded the cosy cuddling in front of the TV that passed the time until then.

Haden had Hiccup lay on his chest, stroking his hair and it threatened to make Hiccup fall asleep as light tingles ran over his scalp and down his spine. He hummed, nuzzling closer and feeling the arm around his shoulders squeeze gently.

"You're adorable."

Hiccup smiled, feeling swaddled with love and comfort.

"Thanks. But if you keep doing that, I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Yeah, that would put a dent in my plans for the night. Wakey wakey! Unless you're really tired, in which case tell me so I can go wank in the bathroom then come to bed."

Hiccup stretched, feeling a dull ache in his leg.

"No no, I'm awake enough for that, but my knee is a bit sore."

Haden patted his head, chuckle rumbling in his chest that was just under Hiccup's ear.

"No problem."

Hiccup had lost part of his leg in an accident as a child, and so he wore a prosthetic. Haden was obviously aware, and he'd been Hiccup's number one support the whole way through recovery and rehabilitation, offering to push his wheelchair and never complaining when Hiccup got more attention from their parents. He even joked that he'd taken up sport so he'd be strong enough to carry Hiccup around if he needed it. When their relationship had become more... _physical,_ Haden was quick to learn how to work with any limitations on positions, and he _always_ took amazing care of Hiccup.

"You wanna head up now?"

With a nod, Hiccup peeled himself away from his cosy spot and got up. Haden stood up next to him, making sure Hiccup was steady on his feet before they shut off the TV and began making their way up the stairs to their bedroom. There were two bedrooms in their little house, for obvious reasons, but one went entirely unused for sleeping purposes - it was essentially a well organised storage space with a bed in, so it could pass as a bedroom if anyone looked in.

Haden knew Hiccup's leg was sore, so he avoided his usual tackling Hiccup to the bed, waiting somewhat patiently for Hiccup to sit down and swing his legs up before he clambered on too, kneeling over Hiccup's lap and leaning in to kiss him. The metal rings in his lip were a little cold at first, but warmed to Hiccup's mouth soon enough as Haden buried his fingers in Hiccup's hair, groaning softly against his mouth. His hands moved to run over Haden's chest, thumbing the metal bars in his nipples and thrilling in the low gasp of pleasure his actions drew from his brother.

"Nice at that is, I wanna get your clothes off _now."_

Hiccup chuckled, but withdrew his hands and mock-pouted as Haden moved, though he lifted his hips helpfully when Haden got to work removing Hiccup's bottoms. He eased them carefully over Hiccup's prosthetic, leaning down to drop a kiss to the skin above the liner, which mostly just made Hiccup's heart flutter madly in his chest. He took off his t-shirt to save Haden the trouble, which got him a playful swat to the hip.

"No unwrapping my gift for me."

"Dumbass."

Grinning, Haden resumed straddling him, cupping gentle hands under his chin and tipping his head up to reach his mouth more easily. His kiss started slow, sweet and tender, but heat soon built until his lips were more hungry, demanding, tongue tasting Hiccup's mouth greedily as Haden's hips rocked into him. After a minute, he pulled back and made an annoyed sound.

"What?"

"I forgot to take my bottoms off before."

He rolled off of Hiccup, splaying over the bed and wriggling out of the only clothing he had on within seconds. Hiccup hugely appreciated the view of Haden naked, cock landing heavily against his stomach. As they saw so much of each other, they knew that their cocks were pretty much as identical as everything else was, save for Hiccup's having a slightly more pronounced curve. Haden was _very_ happy about it, as he said it stimulated him perfectly when inside him.

"Get comfy, I'm gonna ride you so you don't have to move."

Haden commented, and Hiccup felt his cock twitch in anticipation as his brother grabbed the lube bottle from the bedside, returning to his spot on top of Hiccup once both were naked. He handed the lube to Hiccup, who squeezed some of it out on to his fingers. They had sex often enough that fingering him open wasn't really necessary, but Hiccup did so love to watch how Haden grew more needy and desperate, pleading to be filled and fucked. His fingers slipped in easily enough, Haden's eyes falling closed as he tightened around them, sighing in pleasure.

He was not in the mood to be teased endlessly that evening, though, and gripped Hiccup by the wrist. Message received, Hiccup winked up at his brother before withdrawing his fingers. Haden squirmed at the emptiness left behind, waiting for Hiccup to grab the bottle and coat his cock in lube before he reached down to guide Hiccup in to place, easing himself down until his backside sat flush on Hiccup's thighs.

"Fuck, I love your cock Hic. Now lay back and let me do all the work."

Hiccup saw no reason to argue, hugely enjoying the view of Haden on top of him, resting his hands on toned thighs as Haden rubbed his chest, bracing his hands there before he began to move. Hiccup felt the muscles in Haden's legs tense and relax as he rose and fell, watched as the light caught on his various piercings. His tongue came out to wet dry lips, his cock hard and rubbing against Hiccup's stomach when Haden slowed to a steady grind, leaving sticky smears of precum across his skin.

Watching Haden lost in pleasure was the most beautiful of sights, head rolling back on his shoulders as he moaned, hips rolling in slow circles to savour the feel of Hiccup's cock inside him. Hiccup reached for his brother's cock, thick and hard and begging to be touched. He knew exactly what Haden liked, collecting precum on his thumb before rubbing it along Haden's frenulum, feeling the way his whole body shuddered with delight in response.

He made a loose fist for Haden to thrust in and out of, pushing his cock in to Hiccup's hand each time he rocked forward. Now they lived together and alone, Hiccup wasn't sure how they'd ever kept their sex life a secret, because _gods_ Haden was loud and vocal, cursing and moaning Hiccup's name in the most obscenely erotic way possible. When words failed him, he let out heated little whines and mewls. Hiccup was little better, really, panting and gasping as pleasure curled low in his belly, the snug grip of Haden's muscles around his cock more than enough to drive Hiccup to the edge of madness.

"Move your hand a little quicker? Fuck, I'm _so_ close..."

Haden pleaded, and Hiccup happily complied, gripping his cock properly and pumping him in short, quick strokes. His muscles tightened around Hiccup in return, motions becoming more frantic and needy before he shuddered and slowed, a few last desperate ruts before Haden spilled across Hiccup's hand and chest, mouth open in a long, low groan. Hiccup kept stroking, prolonging Haden's high as long as he could and milking the final few drops of his climax out. Haden eventually batted his hand away lazily, but he was grinning, dyed black strands stuck to his sweaty forehead.

"Amazing as ever. You close?"

Hiccup nodded, feeling the ache of need pulse through him as Haden shifted a little before he resumed his motions, cock softening slowly between his legs but he rode Hiccup until he saw his brother writhe beneath him and felt Hiccup come inside him. Hiccup's nails dug in to Haden's thighs as his back arched, soothing his fingers over the crescent shaped marks with a softly murmured apology when he realised.

"No sweat bro, I love seeing you lose yourself like that. Gorgeous."

After a minute to catch their breath properly, Haden lifted himself, grimacing slightly before he turned and flopped on to the bed, stretching to reach for the towels they kept down the side of it to clean up a bit with.

"I'm gonna go clean up properly, you need anything while I'm up? Then I can come back for the cuddles!"

"Mmm, a glass of water? Please?"

"You got it love."

Haden leant over and kissed him, then hopped up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He returned to give Hiccup a damp cloth to clean the mess from his chest, then turned and wiggled his ass while giggling before he went downstairs to get them both drinks. Comfortable as he was, Hiccup needed the bathroom before he settled in bed for the night.

Once they were both cleaned up and rehydrated, Hiccup took his prosthetic off for the night and they burrowed under the covers together. Haden wrapped himself around Hiccup like an oddly decorated octopus, nuzzling Hiccup's hair.

"I love you. And your amazing cock."

Hiccup snorted, shaking his head but he snuggled in closer to Haden all the time.

"You're such an ass."

"You love it."

-HTTYD-

**Just some cosy fluffy twincest to celebrate hitting 500 followers. Enjoy!**


End file.
